The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp and, more particularly, to a vehicular lamp for lighting such as a headlamp and a fog lamp. Specifically, it relates to a headlamp named a projector type, which comprises a spheroidal reflector having a first focus and a second focus, a projection lens, and a shutter optionally employed to configure a light distribution property by shading part of light unnecessary for the light distribution property.
An arrangement of such the projector headlamp 90 in the art is exemplified in FIG. 7. It comprises an elliptical (e.g. spheroidal or composite ellipsoidal) reflector 91 having a first focus and a second focus. A light source 92 such as a filament in a halogen lamp and an arc in a metal-halide discharge tube is located at the first focus for converging it on the second focus f2.
If the projector headlamp 90 is employed to form a low-beam light distribution, a shutter 93 is arranged in the vicinity of the second focus f2 to shade part of upward light unnecessary for the low-beam light distribution. A projection lens 94 having a focus in the vicinity of the shutter 93 is employed to project light forward to obtain a desired light distribution property.
In the above conventional projector headlamp 90, the however, the projection lens 94 or the only part seen from outside is made inevitably in the form of a convex lens having a convex front surface and a flat rear surface, resulting in a uniform shape and old-fashioned design disadvantageously.
The present invention provides a projector headlamp as specific means for solving the above conventional subjects. The projector headlamp comprises a reflector having a first focus and a second focus; and a projection lens having a focus in the vicinity of the second focus for projecting a light image substantially located at the first focus. A vertical section passing through the center of the projection lens includes a convex front surface at the projection side of light to external and a flat rear surface opposing to the reflector. A line connecting the upper end to the lower end on the rear surface is tilted to the vertical. Alternatively, the projector headlamp comprises a reflector having a first focus and a second focus; and a projection lens having a focus in the vicinity of the second focus for projecting a light image substantially located at the first focus. A vertical section passing through the center of the projection lens includes a convex front surface at the projection side of light to external and a convex or concave rear surface opposing to the reflector.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof.